Uncrowded
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: /She could give him a run for his money at ramen eating and almost everything else already. Why did basketball have to be the same case?/


**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara or the cover image. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was days like these that Kukai came to the basketball court.

Actually, pretty much every sport had it's place in his life. He played soccer when he was feeling competitive or overly happy. And it was normal to find him at the pool when he was irritated and needed to wash away his problems. Typically, the middle school-er would wander to practice tennis when he was upset and he could target his anger or sadness into his serves. When Kukai was extremely mad, he was often discovered at the football field. Usually his emotions didn't matter so much; it was just an occasional thing with his character.

But today, Souma Kukai was just feeling crowded. In a home of four other brothers, all older than himself, it was easy to get a sense of suffocation.

And when Kukai felt crowded, he somehow always found himself with a basketball in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other, staring out at the indoor court.

No one else was there, just him, which was great. No one looking through his texts on his phone, eating his breakfast off his plate while he was turned the other way, no one pushing him around or butting into his personal life. Not to give off the wrong vibe, Kukai loved his brothers, but sometimes...he needed his space.

Within moments, the court was filled with the sound of sneakers screeching against the waxed floor echoing off the walls and empty bleachers. The ball swished into the hoops on either side, bouncing off the backboards very rarely.

This went on for an hour.

Kukai just continued to sweat and pant, dribbling the ball and running up and down the way, eventually even dodging invisible opponents. He swerved from side to side, having complete control all the while.

Then one more hour.

He was beginning to grow a little sore. He hadn't stopped once since he'd arrived and realized then that his throat was dry. Kukai tucked the basketball under his arm and walked over to the side bench where he'd left his water, gulping down half of it within a couple of swigs.

"You sure are stubborn, you know that?"

Kukai nearly choked, coughing loudly and pounding a fist against his chest. He hadn't even heard to the big, metal doors open. He spun to face who had spoken; she was sitting a few rows up in the bleachers, arms folded and she propped her feet on lower seats. Her lips were left in a smirk as she looked down upon him.

"When was the last time you took a break?"

"...Just now?"

"Stupid."

"When did you even get here?!" Kukai cupped his free hand (after setting the water down) around his mouth and shouted up at her.

Utau got to her feet. She had a much more 'kept' appearance, compared to his shorts and green T-shirt. Her blonde hair was different, tied behind her in a single, large ponytail. With dark blue jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves but cut shoulders, she looked she'd just walked off set. "About half an hour ago. And you haven't stopped since."

Kukai grinned. "What, lacking my attention or something?"

Utau must have been caught off guard, because she took a step back, a deep blush rising to her cheeks as she puffed one out in defiance. "N-No, of course not, _baka_!"

She was returned with a booming laugh from the boy below as he clutched his stomach. "You're impossible!"

"Shut up!" she growled. But that didn't prevent her from descending the nearby stairs quickly and joining him on the court. "Besides...you play like an amateur."

"That so?" Kukai shot back, still smiling. "Well...I came her to get _away_ from people, but...why don't you show me how a really skilled person plays?" He was taunting her and Utau knew it.

Yet she still accepted the challenge. "Gladly."

* * *

It might have been the fact that Kukai had already used up a ton of his energy before they started a one-on-one "game", but Utau was _almost_ kicking his butt. Basketball wasn't his best sport, but he was still pretty good at it. It was awing for Kukai that this lady was so amazing at the sport. Hell, she was always performing or stuck in the office! How did she find time to be great at so many things?!

Kukai scowled to himself, gasping as he sprinted towards her since she had already stolen the ball from him. They'd been evoked in this for a while now.

She could give him a run for his money at ramen eating and almost everything else already. Why did basketball have to be the same case?

If anything, Kukai thought it was funny. It was awesome to have someone who could throw him a for a loop and test his abilities. But geez, couldn't he be better by a long shot at _something_? It didn't help that Utau wouldn't stop smirking at him. But Kukai just kept grinning back.

"Need a timeout?" Utau asked after another hour.

"I've been here three times longer than you have!" he yelled back, breathing in deep, forced breaths. "Of course I do!" Utau smirked again. Kukai grinned. "Look, I can admit when I'm at my limits. Just a few minutes while I get some water, okay? Maybe sit down a sec?"

She smiled and motioned for him to do just that and Kukai leaped at the chance. He plopped down on the bench, chugging the somehow still cool liquid with unbelievable gratefulness.

But he didn't finish off the last of it.

Instead, he held it in the air so Utau could see. "Want some?"

She tried to glare back, but he could see the surprise in her eyes and the redness filling her face again. So hopeless...

Utau took the rest with his permission. And then they were sitting on the bench, an awkward silence between them. Or at least, it was awkward for _Utau_. Kukai was just there, grinning that stupid grin of his as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Man, I'll need a shower when I get home."

"That's disgusting."

"So will you!" he pointed out. "Sweat isn't attractive on a woman."

"Are you calling me...smelly?"

"We just played basketball, right? Why wouldn't you be?"

"You're so clueless..."

"Huh?"

Utau sighed harshly, crossing her arms with a huff. "You need to learn how to interact with females."

"I'm doing that right now, aren't I?"

Now who could argue with that? Utau sure couldn't as she stared the floor, scrambling to think up a witty reply. But none came to mind, and she gave in. "Fine...yes, you are...but you're doing a terrible job at it."

"Am I?" he chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Alright, how about something heartfelt?"

"Like you could," she muttered sarcastically.

Kukai shrugged, the comment hardly fazing him. "Worth a try." He cleared his throat. "I've had a lot of fun since you got here. I didn't feel like being around others for a little while, but it was perfectly fine with you. Thanks!"

It was strange. Once again, Utau couldn't pull out a thing to say. It was just the two of them, and maybe it was since both of their _Shugo Chara_ were off somewhere, but the atmosphere wasn't forcing them together or apart. They were just..._there_.

"Do this again sometime?"

Kukai blinked at her a few times, then smiled brightly. "Absolutely!"

* * *

When Ikuto asked Utau where she'd been as he was packing up his things to leave, she'd pouted and told him to stay out of her business. Her brother just shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing.

When Kukai's four siblings pestered him about where he'd gone that whole time, he'd done his best to escape to his room, though not before one of them spotted the e-mail address and phone number written on his hand in ink. That's when Kukai ran and locked his door. He listened to the lot of them screeching questions for longer than he liked to admit while wearing earphones and being hauled up in the corner of his room.

Tadase laughed later when Kukai complained about it.

Needless to say, it wasn't the last time he and the singer met up for some brawling. And it shocked him how amazing Utau was at bowling and table tennis, too. Though he prided himself at being just a hair bit better at baseball than she was.

It made Kukai happy, though, when he saw that Utau was smiling and having fun as well.

Honestly, that was why he kept inviting her back.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote it cuz I was bored^^ Sorry if I missed any typos! This was my first Shugo Chara fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it:)**

**-G-A;)**


End file.
